Ordine dell'Impero Britannico
L'Eccellentissimo Ordine dell'Impero Britannico' (the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire) è un ordine di cavalleria britannico istituito da re Giorgio V il 4 giugno 1917. Storia Il re Giorgio V fondò l'ordine per colmare le lacune nel sistema di onori britannico: l'Ordine del Bagno onorava soltanto gli ufficiali superiori e i dirigenti della pubblica amministrazione; l'Ordine di San Michele e San Giorgio onorava i diplomatici; e l'Ordine Reale Vittoriano onorava coloro che avevano servito personalmente la famiglia reale britannica. In particolare, sua maestà voleva onorare le molte centinaia di persone che avevano svolto un servizio di tipo non militare durante la prima guerra mondiale, senza rendersi tuttavia meritevoli dell'Ordine al Merito o dell'Ordine della Giarrettiera. All'inizio, l'ordine comprendeva soltanto una divisione; però, nel 1918, non molto tempo dopo la sua fondazione, fu formalmente organizzato in una Divisione Civile ed una Militare. I membri di questo ordine hanno dignità inferiore a quelli degli ordini più antichi e selettivi di Bath, Saint Michael e Saint George, e nei primi decenni non erano tenuti in grande considerazione. Parzialmente questo è cambiato negli anni. Attualmente l'Ordine ha la funzione di premiare coloro che abbiano dato prestigio al Regno Unito e al Commonwealth in ambito artistico, culturale, sportivo, economico, scientifico ed educativo. Personaggi famosi insigniti dell'Ordine sono ad esempio Bill Gates come cavaliere comandante, David Gilmour col suo titolo CBE, Paul McCartney e gli altri tre Beatles (tra cui John Lennon che restituì il titolo di MBE nel 1969, in seguito ad una presa di posizione contro le scelte della sua nazione nell'appoggiare gli Stati Uniti durante la guerra nel Vietnam), Elton John (prima CBE e poi KBE), Bob Geldof (cantante e ideatore dell'iniziativa musicale benefica Band Aid e Live Aid), Brian Harold May, Mark Knopfler, Ian Anderson, Jimmy Page nel 2005, il pilota Alain Prost, i calciatori Gordon Banks, Kevin Keegan, Gianfranco Zola, Barry Ferguson e, recentemente, Steven Gerrard, l'allenatore Alex Ferguson, il calciatore Edison Arantes do Nascimento (meglio noto come Pelé), la podista Paula Radcliffe, le scrittrici Agatha Christie e Joanne Kathleen Rowling, lo scrittore John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, gli attori Michael Caine, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Liam Neeson, Peter Cushing, Christopher Lee, Joan Collins, Sean Connery, Ian McKellen, Pierce Brosnan, Anthony Hopkins, Michael Sheen, Robert Carlyle, David Suchet, Elizabeth Taylor, Julie Andrews, Angela Lansbury e Helen Mirren, il presentatore anglo-irlandese Terry Wogan, Sua Grazia Lord Cavendish, Duca di Devonshire, e Il Molto Onorevole Lord Douglas Marchese di Queensberry. Da non scordare il giornalista Beppe Severgnini e il pilota di rally Colin McRae e sir Charles Spencer Chaplin (Charlot) Gradi Classe civile Classe militare Le due classi più elevate comportano l'ammissione nella Cavalleria, il rango di Cavaliere e il titolo di Sir (o Dame). V’è anche un’onorificenza associata a tale Ordine, la Medaglia dell'Impero Britannico (British Empire Medal), i cui decorati non sono purtuttavia membri dell’Ordine. Essa è usata solo nei Territori d'Oltremare e negli Stati membri del Commonwealth. Il motto dell'ordine è For God and the Empire (Per Dio e per l’Impero). È il più recente degli ordini di cavalleria e anche quello che vanta più membri. Categoria:Onorificenze britanniche